As one of ordinary skill in the art of protein chemistry may be apprised, protein melting curve data may vary considerably, and may display variability over a plurality of analytical attributes. Such analytical attributes may include, for example, but not limited by, curve shape, background signal, change in signal amplitude, and noise.
Systems and methods according to the present teachings for the analysis of a protein melt curve data, in which a melting temperature (Tm) may be determined, address the need for objective and consistent analysis of protein melt curve data. For protein melt curve data, for example, in high throughput analyses, a plurality of protein samples may be processed, which may create a set of protein melt curve data displaying high variability over a range of analytical attributes.
The combination of a plurality of samples processed simultaneously, coupled with the complexity of the data gives rise for a need to process the data in a manner that readily facilitates end-user evaluation of the data.